Te Amaré aun en la muerte
by cariithoopreina
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tomas la decisión de confesa tus sentimientos? ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que ya es tarde... One Short


Te amaré aun en la muerte

El día había comenzado para los chicos del Glee. Para sorpresa de todos, ni Quinn ni Britt habían asistido a clase. Algo que tenia de muy mal humor a cierta latina, que su rubia favorita no viniera preciso cuando su "capitana" tampoco no le daba buena espina; así que, como ella era Santana López, debía molestar la existencia de alguien para saciar su enojo….La escogida Rachel Berry.

-**Finn debes ponerte a trabajar** – dijo la latina interrumpiendo la conversación del gigante con Rachel

**-¿Qué de que hablas?** – dijo el chico confundido ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

**-Recuerdas que hace casi 3 semanas tú** – lo señalo – **y yo** – se señaló – **tuvimos sexo** – dijo con una sonrisa malvada al ver la cara de angustia del chico y la cara de dolor de Berry – **pues fíjate que el condón se rompió y aquí** – coloco la mano del chico en su vientre – **crece un pequeño T-Rex** – se alejó riendo.

**-¿Estas embarazada?** – le pregunto Puck que había escuchado la conversación

**-Nop** – dijo mirándose las uñas

**-¿Entonces?** – pregunto al ver como la diva le lanzaba una cachetada a Finn

-**Quería molestar a alguien** – dijo riendo al ver como el gigante intentaba pedirle perdón a Berry – **ni Fabray ni Britt-Britt vinieron hoy, tenía que desquitarme con alguien y que mejor que jugarle una pequeña broma a ManHands.**

**-¿No crees que es un poco cruel?** – susurro al ver como todos ya prestaban atención a la pelea de los capitanes.

-**No** – rio al ver como Ms Shue intentaba calmar a Rachel – **es divertido no lo niegues.**

**-Pues sí pero Quinn se va a enojar** – dijo cruzándose de brazos – **recuerda que dio la orden de dejar a Rachel en paz.**

-**Sí pero Fabray no está aquí así que olvídate de esa "orden"** – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – **y diviértete hoy que mañana Fabray no se enterara de nada** – dijo levantándose – **Escúchame Berry** – grito para que todos le pusieran cuidado – **ya me cansaste** – dijo bajando hasta ubicarse en la parte de adelante del salón – **Finn y yo nos acostamos ¿Bien?** – sonrió sínicamente mientras el Glee quedaba todo en silencio ante las palabras de la latina – **estamos esperando un hijo** – abrazo a Finn del brazo que únicamente agachaba la cabeza – **y sabes que, hare algo que Fabray no hizo cuando te metiste entre ellos **– sonrió malignamente – **como capitana de las cheerios** – "capitana" escucho un susurro – **como capitana encargada** – torció los ojos **mientras había la puerta del salón a donde entraban varias porristas con varios vasos de slushie de varios sabore**s – aprenderás a no meterte en una relación ajena.

-**Disculpa Santana** – dijo Rachel enfrentándose a la latina – **pero Finn es mi novio desde hace 5 meses, en ese caso tú** – la señalo – **eres la que se ha metido en mi relación.**

**-¿Tú relación Berry?** – Dijo burlándose mientras las cheerios reían – **en serio crees que eso** – los señalo – **¿Es una relación? Hudson** – miro al chico que tenía la cabeza agachada – **ha estado durante casi 3 meses persiguiendo las faldas de Quinn, que Quinn no le ha puesto cuidado ya es otro cuento** – rio al ver como esta interrogaba al chico con la mirada.

**-¿Es cierto es Finn?** – pregunto en un susurro.

**-Rach** – dijo alzando la cabeza – **Quinn es muy sexy y…** - se aclaró la voz – **yo tengo necesidades y tú no me las satisfaces** – se escuchó un "uhhh" general – **lo siento** – dijo agachando nuevamente la cabeza.

-**Escuchen bien** – dijo la latina mirando sus porristas – **que Berry quede completamente bañada** – sonrió al ver que ni bien había terminado de dar la orden la morena ya estaba bañada en esta sustancia - **¿Estas llorando Berry?** – rio a carcajada limpia - **¿Por qué no nos hace el favor y te mueres de una vez, nadie te quiere?**

La morena miro hacia Finn que trataba de no reír, miro a sus compañeros del coro, todos reían incluidos Kurt y Mercedes. Bonito día había escogido Quinn para faltar, pensó con tristeza. Con lágrimas en sus ojos salió corriendo, pero, afuera del salón estaban los chicos del equipo de Futbol, quienes al igual que las porristas tenían vasos de slushie, que de uno en uno fueron cayendo sobre la morena, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie corrió hasta su auto mientras todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, reían al ver el estado de la morena y una la latina le gritaba una y otra vez que mejor se muriera.

* * *

**-¿Estas segura Quinnie? **

**-Sí Britt** – contesto la capitana de las cheerios – **ya no aguanto más debo decirle la verdad a Rach** – dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-**Le gustara la sorpresa que le tienes** – dijo la porrista sonriendo al ver a su amiga feliz.

**-¿En serio crees eso?** – pregunto con ilusión

**-Claro que sí Quinnie** – dijo abrazándola – **más bien terminemos esto** – dijo señalando lo que estaba en el horno – **y ya mañana vamos al instituto para que hables bien con Rach, aunque Santana se va a enojar conmigo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Lo siento** – dijo apenada – **no quiero generarte problemas.**

**-No te preocupes Quinn** – le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga – **es por una buena causa.**

* * *

La mañana llegó, durante todo el día Quinn había estado tratando de encontrar a Rachel pero no la había visto por ningún lado. Se le hizo muy extraño ver Finn del brazo de Santana.

**-Quinn, algo paso ayer ¿Cierto?** – pregunto la rubia al ver a Finn de esa forma con la latina.

**-Eso parece Britt** – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – **mejor acompáñame a traer la primera sorpresa para Rachel** – al decir el nombre de la morena sus ojos se iluminaron causando diversión de Britt – **seguro que al club Glee si va… vamos** – dijo halando a la otra porrista que solo la miraba con una mirada divertida.

Todos se encontraban sentados, se encontraban hablando de lo sucedido del día de anterior, a nadie se le hizo raro que Rachel no se presentara, después de la humillación pública que recibió el día anterior, estaría haciendo berrinche de Diva pensaron todos. Ms Shue ingreso al salón acompañado de Quinn y de Britt. La primera llevaba una caja blanca en sus manos.

**-Y ¿Esa caja Quinn?** – Pregunto Puck - ¿Qué traes hay?

**-Una ofrenda de paz Puck **– respondió sonriendo

**-Una ofrenda de paz ¿Con quién?** – pregunto confundido Kurt

**-Con Rachel **– respondió la otra rubia.

**-¿Con ManHands?** – Grito la latina – **Estas loca Fabray**

**-Primero que nada, deja de decirle así, se llama R-A-C-H-E-L** – le deletreo enojada el nombre de la chica – **y segundo sí, me voy a disculpar con ella…por cierto ¿Dónde está**? – pregunto al notar que la morena no estaba.

**-Ella no vino Quinn **– respondió Artie

**-¿Por qué?** – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-**Porque… **- la respuesta quedo en el aire cuando la señorita Pillsbury entraba corriendo al salón.

**-¿Emma estas bien?** – pregunto Ms Shue al ver el estado de la pelirroja.

**-Rachel…** - dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

**-¿Qué le paso a Rachel?** – pregunto Quinn desesperada cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

**-A Rachel la encontraron muerta sus padres** – dijo mientras todo quedaba en silencio, solo se escuchó como caía la caja que Quinn llevaba en las manos – **se suicidó anoche.**

Quinn con la cabeza en alto, salió del salón seguida de Britt; mientras los demás trataban de procesar la noticia, Rachel Berry estaba muerta y lo más seguro es que era por su culpa.

**-Quinn…** - susurro la rubia al ver como su amiga se desplomaba en el suelo de aquel baño a causa del llanto – **tranquila **– la abrazo con fuerza mientras esta seguía llorando amargamente.

-**Se…se mu…** - la rubia no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La latina entraba al baño en ese momento, pero se frenó en seco al ver como su amiga, su capitana, lloraba mientras que su rubia trataba de consolarla. Ninguna de las 2 noto a la latina.

**-Quinn…debes calmarte** – susurraba al oído a la otra rubia – **yo sé que te duele que Rach ya no esté aquí… **- decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, mientras que la latina fruncía el ceño ¿Por qué a Quinn le dolería la muerte de Berry?

**-Britt…-** se abrazó con fuerza a la otra rubia mientras trataba de calmarse para poder hablar – **ya…- **se aclaró la garganta – **ya no podré decirle…-** apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de la otra rubia mientras la latina las miraba escondida – **no podré decirle lo mucho que la amo** – susurro mientras volvía a llorar, pero susurro que tanto Britt como Santana escucharon claramente.

La latina salió del baño en completo silencio, se sentía como una mierda. Por su estúpida broma no solo Rachel estaba muerta, si no que su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba destrozada. Se recostó un momento contra el muro mientras pensaba una solución, pero no había ninguna solución, ya no la había.

**-Te lo juro Britt** – escucho que Quinn gritaba en el baño – **te juro que averiguare que mierda paso ayer para que Rach allá tomado esa decisión y quienes sean los culpables me las van a pagar** – grito con rabia, causando miedo en la latina, ella conocía muy bien el lado vengativo de la rubia. Se marchó en silencio hacia su auto.

Una vez estuvo calmada, Quinn y Britt salieron del baño. Britt se fue a buscar a Santana no sin antes decirle a la rubia que cualquier cosa la llamara, que ella estaría allí con ella. Quinn en silencio, llego hasta su mini cooper; pero solo pudo conducir 2 calles, el llanto volvió a domarla; duro casi 40 minutos llorando sobre el volante de su auto. Cuando al fin logro calmarse, decidió ir a la casa la morena, tenía que verla con sus propios ojos, tenía que saber que eso era un broma, solo una broma. Minutos más tarde aparco su auto en la acera de la casa de la morena, bajo en silencio y dudo unos minutos antes de timbrar; cuando lo hizo salió uno de los padres.

**-Señor Berry** – saludo

**-Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto sorprendido no solo al ver la chica ahí, si no también ver sus ojos completamente rojos.

-**yo…**- se aclaró la garganta, el nudo que sentía no le permitía hablar bien – **yo…necesito…necesito que me diga que es mentira **– dijo mirando a los ojos del padre de Rachel.

-**Quinn…**- susurro al ver el estado de la chica.

-**Por favor **– lo abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Hiram – **necesito que me diga que es mentira, que ella está bien, solo dígamelo** – comenzó a llorar mientras era sostenida por aquel señor, quien al ver como sufría la chica, se le unió en el llanto. A paso lento, pero seguro llevo a la rubia hasta la sala, donde la acomodo mientras le preparaba un té para que se calmara.

**-Gracias…-**susurro con voz rota mientras sostenía el vaso en sus manos.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?** – pregunto el hombre – **eres la primera que viene desde lo sucedido **– confeso causando el asombro de Quinn ¿Nadie había ido a mirar si era cierto? ¿Qué mierda había pasado el día anterior? - **¿Tú sabes que paso ayer? ¿Sabes porque mi hija llego destrozada?** – pregunto al ver como la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-**Le seré honesta señor Berry** – dijo bebiendo un poco de té, a la vez que lo dejaba en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ella – **ayer yo no fui al instituto, en realidad, ni Britt ni yo fuimos** – dijo mirando al hombre – **ayer estábamos planeando con Britt una sorpresa para Rachel, había hecho las reservaciones para llevarla hoy a cenar, había pagado ya el alquiler de un globo aerostático para que ella subiera y se sintiera como la estrella que es** – por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar pequeñas lágrimas al igual que en las del hombre – **anoche con Britt le horneamos un pastel** – sonrió tristemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas – **estuve buscándola todo el día para poder entregárselo, quería pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hice, pero…-** suspiro pesadamente – **tome la decisión demasiado tarde** – dijo ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-**Decisión ¿Qué decisión?** – pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**-La decisión de** – levanto el rostro para mirar al padre de Rachel – **de confesarle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la necesito, que es el amor de mi vida** – aclaro para nuevamente ocultar sus rostro – **nunca le dije nada por miedo al rechazo, pero ya no podía guardármelo más, me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando la escuche cantar, sabía que mi vida seria para ella** – dijo sollozando con la cara oculta – **mis padres nunca aceptarían que yo estuviera enamorada de ella, por eso rechace una y otra vez su amistad.**

**-Ven conmigo Quinn** – dijo el hombre sorprendido por la confesión de la rubia. Ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al cuarto de la morena. En la puerta de este había una estrella con el nombre de Rachel algo que hizo que Quinn nuevamente se derrumbara – **ten** – le entrego 2 cartas – **estas cartas las encontró Leroy esta mañana, en una nos explica los motivos que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión, y la otra** - miro a la rubia que miraba fijamente las cartas – **es para ti.**

**-¿Para mí?** – dijo asombrada.

**-Lee** – dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa – **estaré abajo.**

La rubia se sentó en la cama de su amada, mientras miraba las 2 cartas, decidió primero leer la carta que ya estaba abierta.

_Padres._

_Sé que estarán decepcionados de mi por tomar esta decisión, pero ya no aguanto más, hoy, aprovechando que Quinn no había ido al instituto, ya que ella había dado la orden de que me dejaran en paz, empezaron a lanzarme slushie, las porristas, los jugadores de futbol, me entere que Finn me había sido infiel con Santana que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que a Finn no lo amo y nunca lo amare, que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, pero esa persona nunca me va a corresponder._

_Sé que esta decisión es de cobardes, pero ya me canse de ser la perdedora, de ser la chica con la que todos se meten, quien recibe la gran cantidad de burlas. No es justo._

_No tengo forma de explicar porque en vez de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que me dicen, hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada a todo lo que me lanzan, prefiero terminar con mi vida._

_Solo espero que me puedan perdonar, no honre como era debido el nombre de Barbra._

_Los amo._

_Perdón_

_Rachel Barbra Berry._

Del coraje, Quinn arrugo la carta mientras que con fuerza caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Tenía una charla pendiente con la latina, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que la culpable de todos esos slushie era ella.

Con sus manos ya temblorosas, abrió la segunda carta.

_Quinn_

_Mi amor, siempre quise decirte así. Desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo poderoso en mi corazón, pensé que era respeto, posteriormente pensé que era miedo, pero no era eso, cuando te veía con Finn sentía celos, pensé que eran celos por Finn, pensé que estaba enamorada de él, por eso luche contra ti para poder estar con él pero cuando al fin estuve con él, me di cuenta que no, que por él sentía un gran cariño pero no amor. Amor que sentía al verte pasar con tu impecable uniforme de Cheerio, tu mirada que aunque imponía respeto, hacía que mi corazón se derritiera de amor, de cariño. _

_Prefería que me insultaras, que me humillaras y aunque me dolía en el alma, sabía que era la única forma de atraer tu atención. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida, siempre te voy a amar Quinn, eres mi primer y único amor._

_Solo espero que cuando leas esta carta, si es que la lees, no pienses mal de mí, por verte de esta forma, yo no pedí enamorarme de ti, pero no me arrepiento._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Te amo_

_Por siempre tuya._

_Rachel Berry._

Un grito de dolor resonó con fuerza en la casa de los Berry. Hiram y Leroy subieron corriendo al que era el cuarto de su hija; vieron como Quinn se retorcía en el suelo del dolor mientras abrazaba con fuerza la carta que llevaba su nombre. Ambos hombres se miraron con extrema tristeza, si Rachel hubiera sabido que su amor era correspondido, nada de eso estaría pasando, si Rachel se hubiera esperado tan solo un día más, ahora estaría feliz al lado de su rubia.

Con cuidado la levantaron del suelo y la acomodaron en la cama de Rachel, vieron como Quinn se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada que hasta una noche antes era de su amada.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, el club Glee se había desintegrado; Santana había sido nombrada como nueva capitana de las cheerios, mientras que Britt fue nombrada como sub – capitana. La rubia había averiguado la broma que había hecho Santana aquel día. La latina esperaba que la rubia la atacara, le gritara, la golpeara, pues ya era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía su amiga por Rachel pero nada de eso paso, únicamente Quinn renuncio a la capitanía de las cheerios, dejándole el camino libre a Santana. Britt por su lado rompió todo lazo de amistad con la latina, se encontraba completamente decepcionada por el actuar de la latina.

Quinn estaba muerta en vida, había adelgazado de manera extrema, en sus ojos el color que resaltaban era el negro y el rojo, negro de las ojeras que mantenía y rojo, de las noches en vela que tenía mientras lloraba. Su madre, ya estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su hija hacia la pequeña judía, aunque al principio sintió repulsión, ver como su hija sufría en silencio, ver como su vida se iba apagando poco a poco, le había hecho entender que el amor que su hija sentía por aquella muchacha era real.

Una de las tantas noches en vela, Quinn se encontraba recostada en su ventana mirando las estrellas, sabía que ahora su amada se encontraba entre esas estrellas. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, pero un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara.

Al mirar hacia su cama la vio, era ella. Rachel estaba sentada en su cama, la miraba con amor. Se refregó con cuidado los ojos para saber si era real lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

**-Rachel…**- susurro mientras con cuidado se acercaba a ella.

**-Quinn** – sonrió la morena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica **– debes dejarme ir**

**-No quiero…** - la abrazo con fuerza – **te amo demasiado Rachel, te amo** – lloraba mientras la morena la contenía con cuidado entre sus brazos.

**-Yo también te amo Quinn, pero tome mi decisión y debes dejarme ir…- **dijo mientras desaparecía.

El cuerpo de Quinn cayó de golpe en su cama mientras gritaba que amaba a la morena, que no se fuera que volviera, golpeaba con rabia su cama. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Judy Fabray ya no sabía que más hacer con su hija, verla en ese estado le hacía daño, saber que el amor de su hija era correspondido pero que esta se había enterado demasiado tarde le partía el alma. Su pequeña Lucy sufría y ella no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla.

**-Quinn ¿Podemos hablar?** – pregunto la latina

**-No tenemos nada de qué hablar **– respondió mientras cerraba su casillero

**-Quinn lo siento** – la tomo del brazo al ver que esta pretendía alejarse – **no sabía que la amaras, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría metido con ella** – agacho la cabeza apenada.

**-Ese es tu problema Santana** – dijo mirando hacia la nada – **nunca piensas en el daño que le haces a las personas.**

-**Quinn…**- susurro al ver como la rubia se soltaba.

**-Debo irme** – la rubia salió corriendo, había visto a Rachel de nuevo, no sabía si estaba loca o no, pero poder verla hacia que disminuyera un poco el dolor que había en su corazón. – **Rach…** - susurro cuando la encontró.

-**Quinn…Mi amor **– acaricio el rostro de la rubia – **debes dejarme ir.**

**-No…**- negó rápidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos – **luchare por ti**

**-Quinn ya no hay nada que hacer** – dijo cariñosamente **– Te Amo** – susurro para nuevamente desaparecer.

**-Yo también te amo** – le dijo a la nada. Lo que no noto es que Santana la había seguido y había visto como su amiga hablaba con el aire.

* * *

4 meses habían pasado ya desde la muerte de Rachel, ya todos en el instituto sabían de amor que tenía la rubia hacia la diva, pero nadie decía nada, todos se sentían culpables por lo sucedido ese día. Si bien, todos siguieron con sus vidas, el recuerdo de la morena bañada en slushie era algo que siempre los iba a atormentar.

Quinn ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez, todos, absolutamente todos se sentían culpables del estado de la rubia, Ms Shue por no haber frenado el ataque de Santana, Sue, por permitir que sus porristas se prestaran para aquella fechoría, la entrenadora Beiste por permitir que los jugadores de futbol participaran en semejante barbaridad, los chicos del club, por no haber ayudado a Rachel, por haberse burlado de ella en vez de ayudarla, Finn se sentía culpable, si él no se hubiera acostado con Santana, esta no habría tenido motivos para atacarle así. Cada uno cargaba su cruz a su manera.

* * *

Un año. Un año ya había pasado de lo sucedido. Quinn se aisló de todos, únicamente asistía a clases y de ahí se marchaba para el cementerio a estar con Rachel toda la tarde. Pero ese día, un año después de que su morena se fuera, ella no asistió al instituto como aquella vez. Ese día Quinn había decidido unirse con su amada en el otro mundo.

El evento para honrar la memoria de la morena había iniciado, todos se encontraban allí, los padres de la morena, los padres de todos los chicos del Glee. Videos donde se veía a la morena cantar, la estrella que hubiera podido ser pero que no fue. El cargo de conciencia que Santana tenía era demasiado fuerte.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el auditorio, Quinn en su casa, preparaba todo para despedirse del mundo el mismo día que lo hizo su morena. Dejo una carta para su madre. Cerró los ojos, se sumergió en la bañera y dejo de tener conciencia en este mundo.

**-¿Dónde estoy? **

**-En el otro lado**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Te suicidaste**

**-Oh es verdad…**

**-¿Fue por ella?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Por qué? Digo tenías una vida.**

**-Eso no era vida**

**-¿La amas?**

**-Más que a nadie en el mundo**

**-Y ¿Beth?**

**-Estará bien, sabe que su mamá siempre la amo.**

**-¿Vas a buscarla?**

**-¿Puedo?**

**-Claro**

**-Entonces sí.**

**-Suerte Quinn**

**-Gracias.**

El lugar estaba prácticamente destruido, era como una ciudad, pero una ciudad sin vida, sin esperanza, camino por las calles de aquel terrorífico lugar, hasta que llego a un parque. En aquel parque….la encontró.

**-Rachel…- **la llamo mientras corría - **Rachel**

**-¿Quinn?** – pregunto confundida - **¿Quinn que haces aquí?**

**-Vine por ti, para estar contigo.**

**-Pero moriste**

**-Lo sé, pero no quería vivir más sin ti.**

**-Oh Quinn** – dijo abrazándola – **Te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo** – dijo besándola – **Te amaré aun en la muerte.**

* * *

Bueno, esta historia al igual que la de "la niñera" fueron historias que me soñe...si son sueños muy raros los míos jajaj...espero les allá gustado.


End file.
